


is that a weed? i’m calling the police!

by N_Is_For_Knowledge



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Gen, Honestly just crack, Vines, seriously go read it it’s great, this will not make much sense if you haven’t read “so you want to be a demonologist”, well they’re called weeds here bc alternate universe media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Is_For_Knowledge/pseuds/N_Is_For_Knowledge
Summary: Dipper Pines grew up in the 2010s. Did you not expect him to be a memelord?Or: Tyrone confusing the Demonology Gang with memes.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	1. 👬🛁5️⃣📏🚫🏳️🌈

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So you want to be a Demonologist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630457) by [dementor_ssc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementor_ssc/pseuds/dementor_ssc). 



It was Tyrone’s idea to go on a trip- just the five of them- to Gisnepland, of all places. Thomas was pretty sure Gisnepland would keep existing until the sun burned out of the sky. It was a miracle it was still around.

It was also Tyrone’s idea to stay at some old franchise hotel called Flarriott that was somehow still running since the Transcendence. But hey, at least it had an indoor pool. It even had a hot tub!

Said hot tub was where Thomas and Brad were sitting on a rainy day when they couldn’t go to Gisnepland. Tyrone and Eddy were splashing each other in the pool like little kids and trying to get Maria to join them, while Maria was sitting in a chair, reading a book and dutifully ignoring them.

“Come on, Maria! I’m dying! I need your help!”

“Please, Maria! Who would you rather join? Us? Or two bros chilling in a hot tub?”

Tyrone immediately broke from the splash war and sent a large wave in the direction of the hot tub. “FIVE FEET APART ‘CAUSE THEY’RE NOT GAY!” He then giggled maniacally, too engrossed in laughter to notice the splashes Eddy was sending his way.

“Uh... what?”


	2. ➡️🥾⁉️

Brad had paid a fair amount of money on dBay for these, so he was pretty excited to try them on. Apparently, they were artifacts from the 2010s, and were the height of fashion back then. They certainly didn’t look like much to Brad. They just made his feet look like hunks of foam.

He figured he would walk to class in them, and then show them off to everyone. They were the brightest lime green he had ever seen, and he still wondered why they were the height of fashion in the 2010s, but, really, it was the 2010s. The same decade that created that old song Baby Shark. The same decade Tyrone often said was “one of the craziest times in all of history”.

Speaking of Tyrone, he was currently staring at the shoes, his expression equal parts horror and amusement. “WHAT ARE  _ THOSE? _ ”

Brad, needless to say, was dumbfounded. Surely an immortal demon would recognize important shoes such as these! “Those are- um, those are my Crocs.”

“What the shit-” Tyrone quickly dissolved into giggles, and the only words Brad could make out were “Priceless!” and “Just like that Weed…”

After Tyrone recuperated from his impromptu giggle-fest, he stared Brad in the eye and said, deadpan, “I thought I would never have to see those monstrosities again.”

“But weren’t they, like, the height of fashion?”

Tyrone snorted, and for a couple seconds Brad feared he would start giggling uncontrollably again. “Yeah, no, they weren’t.


	3. 🤷🕝💀➡️🧑🍋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These little ficlets are definitely not ordered chronologically. For example, this one takes place pre-SYWTBAD.

It was a moderately calm, moderately quiet day outside, and Maria kept herself from groaning and sliding to the floor in the moderately loud Runes classroom. Professor Barnes had left to use the bathroom, and, as she should have expected, the class had immediately devolved into anarchy. There were even paper airplanes zipping around. What was this, middle school?

Maria is rudely snapped back to reality by three taps on the shoulder. When she turns around, she finds herself face to face with Tyrone Evergreen.

Now, she knew Tyrone Evergreen, because there were only fourteen people in the Demonology third year class. But that didn’t mean she knew him well, or that they had ever spoken one on one. She knew approximately five things about the dude.

One of them was that he was extremely strange. (Scratch that, _ Thomas _ was strange. Tyrone was just… really fuckin’ weird.)

“Hey, you want some cereal?”

“What?”

“Cereal!” Tyrone rifles around in his bag for a bit until he digs out two bowls, a jug of milk, and a box of Life cereal, and places them on her small desk.

Huh. Guess he wasn’t joking about the cereal, then.

He shakes out some cereal into one of the bowls, and Maria, bored, watches the trajectory of a particularly well-crafted paper airplane before hearing  _ one-two-three _ muffled thumps.

Three large lemons sit in the bowl, and yet more pour out of the cereal box. Tyrone closes it and places it back in his bag with a grin. “Well, when life gives you lemons-”

He is interrupted by a cheery jingle blaring on the intercom, almost as if on cue.

Maria stares at him.

He reaches into his bag again and places down a large pitcher of water, a juicer, a sugar bowl, and two glasses. Her desk is getting increasingly crowded.

“I wasn’t kidding about the ‘when life gives you lemons’ thing. So, uh…” Tyrone glances at the ground, sheepish. “Want some lemonade?”

Maria considers the question for a few seconds.

“Eh, might as well.”

She pours herself a glass.


End file.
